


Stupidly Bright

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Burned Skin, Gun Violence, Implied Character Death, M/M, Team Short Tempered, major description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Shaky hands and explosions. Purple and orange everything.





	Stupidly Bright

It was an accident, merely just a miscalculation and a slip of hands. Yet somehow here they were, clinging to one another behind a dumpster and hoping to whatever god is listening that the cops don't find them. Jeremy’s hurt, which is an understatement. He’s got so many bleeding wounds that he lost count. He’s become accustomed to the pain and doesn't even feel it-just feels the pounding of drums in his chest. Michael’s hurt too. His left side scorched from getting just a little too close to an explosion, and there's a bullet embedded in his right arm. He's too focused on the way Jeremy’s breathing hitches every now and again. He’s too worried that every hitched breath might be Jeremy’s last.

It was bright fluorescent lights and beeping machines, nurses running and doctors hauled off in ORs. They were separated. Michael was taken to the trauma room, treated for his burned skin and bullet wound. Jeremy was sedated and sent to the OR to get his bullets removed. Michael was given heavy medication to stop his side from hurting him. He barely knew where he was, but somehow he still begged to see Jeremy. He was all shaky hands and droopy eyelids, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jeremy was just being rolled out of the OR, still asleep from the anesthesia. He didn't dream. Though he woke up with blurry vision and bloody bandages wrapped around his body.

Gavin was the first to show up at Michael's bedside. He was crying and holding his right hand. Michael swore he never saw Gavin cry like this and it made him cry too. Next was Ryan, who just rubbed his unharmed forearm and congratulated him on not dying. Geoff and Jack came together. They spewed hateful words, with no meaning other than relieving the panic they felt when Michael’s comm went dead. Then they cried too. Jack holding onto Geoff and mumbling that her eyeliner was ruined. Geoff didn't say anything- just told Michael he was one lucky bastard. Visiting hours ended. No one would tell Michael where Jeremy was.

If he could move without a pounding ache in his bones, then Jeremy swore he would have pounded the damn monitors into the ground because of their beeping. He had been given a small amount of sedatives for the pain and god was he tired. Through his blurred vision, he saw a nurse in the hall and tried to call out for her. The only noise from his scratchy throats was a huff of air. Jeremy sighed and glanced to his side. He some what smiled victoriously when he saw a nurse call button. He pressed it carefully and watched the door again.

A small girl with dusty brown hair pulled back into a bun and light blue scrubs stepped inside the room. She smiled at Jeremy, who returned the smile. She asked him a few precautionary questions, to which he responded correctly with a nod or a shake of his head. He croaked out Michael’s name to her and she nodded. The nurse explained that Michael was in the ICU and they wouldn't be allowed to see each other until tomorrow. Jeremy watched her walk out and shut his eyes in defeat.

Michael didn't remember falling asleep. When he woke up, he panicked, but only for a minute. One glance around the room to check for any stray nurses. Then his bloodied hospital gown was torn off and his clothes (clean ones that Jack had brought on her visit) were tugged on. He was sore, fuck was he sore, but he didn't care. It hurt to walk on his left side and his skin was screaming hot fire from rubbing on the fabric. Michael didn't care. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and adjusted the hat that Jack left and found a nurse in the hall to point him in Jeremy’s direction.

It was achy limbs and tear stained cheeks. Jeremy was still sleeping when Michael walked in. He cried once he saw him. He sunk down to Jeremy’s bedside and cried because he couldn't tell if the blood in Jeremy's lung was gone. Their hands were mended together, Michael squeezing Jeremy’s limp one. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses. His hand was squeezed back and he froze, his heart lodged itself in his throat. Michael cried some more and let go of Jeremy's hand to grab his cheeks. Their smiles were filled with guilt and relief all at once. Their eyes matching in color and emotion.

  
It was two months later and they were all healed up, relaxing on the beach after a crazy heist. Everyone else was on the pier with a beer in their hand, Ryan with his Diet Coke. Jeremy and Michael were sat on a blanket, one bottle of whiskey between them. They kissed. Nothing sloppy, nothing rough. Just an accidental peck on the lips. No sparks flying either. They laughed and laid back on the blanket. Jeremy rested his head on Michael’s chest. Michael had an arm loosely over Jeremy's waist.

Another two months flew by and they found themselves on top of Mount Chiliad. They were sharing a bottle of vodka, sitting on the hood of Jeremy’s stupidly bright purple and orange Kuruma. They kissed again. This time a little more rough. Michael’s hand pressed against the small of Jeremy’s back, Jeremy’s hand tugging itself into Michael’s curls. Michael pulled back first, breathing a little more heavy. Jeremy smiled at him drunkenly. Michael fumbled his words and Jeremy barely caught what he said. Something about going on a date. Jeremy nodded and his smile grew.

Their date was a week later. No fancy suits and expensive dinners. The two of them, with a little meal Jack cooked, up on Chiliad again. Somehow they wound up on the back roads of the city, running from cops and laughing so hard their sides ached. Jeremy said it, those three words with so much meaning behind them. It just slipped from his mouth in the heat of the moment and caught Michael off guard. He didn't say it back, didn't think he was ready. Neither brought it up afterwards, but it was left hanging in the air.

Another heist later and Michael was driving away with Ryan, shooting at the cops that followed them. They had lost connection with the crew over the comma as they drove further away to get the heat off them. They waited in the car under a highway bridge. Ryan’s phone went off and Michael laughed. ‘You brought your phone on a heist?’ He had said. Ryan shrugged and answered the call. He didn't even say anything in the two minutes. Just hung up and steered the car to a safe house saying something about Jeremy. Michael began to panic.

Michael sulked into safe house and was pulled to another room by Geoff. He explained that Jeremy’s car had flipped off the highway and into the water. The stupidly bright purple and orange Kuruma that they kissed on the hood of, the one Jeremy said ‘I love you’ in. Michael didn't cry this time. He fell to his knees and shook his head, mumbling that he never got to say it back. Geoff left the room to let Michael grieve alone. In truth, it broke Geoff’s heart to have to see him like that.

The had a Viking funeral a month later, blowing up one of Jeremy's motorcycles since they didn't have a body. Michael spent that night atop of Chiliad with a stolen bottle of Geoff’s strongest liquor. A short, stocky man with stupidly bright purple and orange hair was coming towards Michael and he must have been way worse than drunk. Michael started to cry when the man approached and sat down next to him. “Don’t cry,” he heard Jeremy say, “Don't cry because I'm right here.” Michael leaned on him and cried more.

Michael woke up in one of his houses, laid down on his own bed with warm blankets over him. His head was pounding with a hangover and he groaned as he sat up. One hand brushing over something on his nightstand. He glanced over to see what it was-a bottle of pain medication and a glass of water. Michael gratefully took it and questioned if what he saw last night was fake. Then his door opened and his question was answered. The same man he saw last night walked inside holding a tray of delicious smelling food.

“Jeremy,” Michael breathed out, tears threatening his eyes. Jeremy just smiled softly and sat the tray down on the bed next to him. Michael just stared at him, absolutely flabbergasted. “Is this some kind of sick joke? Am I dead?” Michael muttered. Jeremy shook his head and leaned over to kiss Michael’s forehead, “That felt real, didn't it?” Michael nodded and reached out to touch Jeremy, “You died. You fucking died. Your car flipped and fell into the ocean.” Jeremy shook his head.

“I got out of the car before it hit the water. Accidentally stole the car of another crew and got my ass kidnapped,” Jeremy started to explain, “Then I got out and stayed with Matt for a while.” Michael slapped Jeremy arm, as hard as he could, earning a yelp from the younger male. “That’s for making me think you fucking died.” Jeremy just laughed and ran a hand through the orange part of his hair. Michael reached up to touch his hair, “This looks hideous.” Jeremy chuckled, “I thought it was a nice addition.” Michael rolled his eyes.

Then he said it, those three words with so much meaning behind them. Jeremy smiled and kissed him. Michael kissed back, hands running through Jeremy’s stupidly bright purple and orange hair. Jeremy had a hand on the back of Michael's neck and another on his cheek. That’s when they felt the sparks, like fireworks on the Fourth of July. They pulled away from each other slowly with lovesick eyes and blissful smiles. “Don't you ever do something like that again,” Michael snapped, but his words lightened and he said it again, “I love you.” Jeremy just nodded and hugged Michael to his chest, “I love you.” He said back.

**Author's Note:**

> I no joke came up with this at 1am and just wrote. Hope you guys like it! <3


End file.
